Broken Saint
by Phantom Null
Summary: She'd always been alone. She accepted that long ago. But that didn't mean she didn't yearn for something else. And if she could have that, even for an instant, she could accept whatever came her way. Or so she thought. But nothing could have prepared her for this. For losing the one thing she wanted more than anything else. But would she still be herself in the end?


Before you read on, be warned that this isn't a happy story. It gets dark, and is very much not for children. Or adults, really. If you don't want to see Asia broken and violated, please read no further. This is not the story for you.

I don't own Highschool DxD and I make no money from this story.

* * *

That day, when school let out, Issei Hyoudou walked home as he lamented how badly his plans had fallen apart. It was his second year, and he hadn't even gotten a girlfriend, let alone made any progress towards his harem. That was the whole reason he wanted to come to this school! But everything's gone straight to hell!

"E-Excuse me?"

The girl who said that was looking straight at him, much to his confusion. She was wearing a uniform for a different school, and seemed pretty nervous.

"H-Hey." He stuttered out, trying and failing to think of any reason such a cute girl would come anywhere near him, "Can I help you with something?"

"Um, Are you Issei Hyoudou?" She asked, and he nodded slowly. She took a deep breath and sighed, her face flushed, "Good, because I… I was wondering if… if you'd be my boyfriend!"

Issei's mind froze. Was this really happening? Would she really ask him something like that? M-Maybe she didn't know much about him. But than how did she know his name? No, it doesn't matter, he just got a girlfriend! This is amazing!

Just before he could open his mouth to answer, he heard some of the girls from his school giggling behind whispers made the truth all too clear. Those girls, for some reason or another, decided to humiliate this girl by forcing her to ask out one of the the three great perverts. This was basically social suicide. Those girl are evil, plain and simple.

Well, he wasn't going to play their game. She doesn't deserve this.

"Really, I'm sorry, but I'm already seeing someone."

The words took her by surprise, and the girls behind him nearly screamed. Well, of course, someone as utterly unlikeable as him having a girlfriend is completely unthinkable. But the girl in front of him just nodded sadly and gave an equally fake smile.

"I see. I'm really sorry than."

Before he could say anything else, she turned and ran away. Sighing, he kept walking home.

Not far from him, the girl sighed as she returned to her natural form.

"I don't know if that boy is clever enough to know I was going to kill him, or just not as perverted as he was made out to be." Raynare chuckled, taking flight on her beautiful black wings, " Either way, I'll kill him once the ritual is done. No matter what sacred gear he has, once I have that power, he'll be nothing to me."

* * *

Issei Hyoudou left the house near of end of April dreading the next few hours he would have to spend in the lowest pits of hell, his current school life. Just when he thought that he couldn't get much lower on the social ladder, the rumor about him having a girlfriend hit the school. Everyone knew that it was a lie. He was one of the three great perverts, after all, no girl would want him. But rather than accept that lie at face value, the rumor mill just kept making things up.

First, it started out innocent enough. The girl must not know who he was. He must be concealing his true nature in order to get into her pants. Then, it became that she knew, but that was why she went out with him, she must be an exhibitionist. Before long, he was a monster stalking the streets at night, eyes and ears open for anything he could use to blackmail some innocent girl into being his obedient slave. The rumors were so widespread that the counselors called him in to make sure that he wasn't forcing some innocent girl to be his perverted plaything…

Not that he'd mind a perverted plaything, but come on! What kind of asshole would force themselves on a girl?! He drew the line at peeping on them, thank you very much!

Either way, his friends were abandoning him for not introducing them to the girlfriend he doesn't have, the girls all hate his guts (no change there) and his goal of having a harem is falling apart right in front of his eyes.

If only there were at least one girl who didn't recoil at his mere existence…

"AH!" Someone screamed behind him, and he turned, half expecting to see some crazed gunman about to open fire on everyone. Or to be slapped by some passerby who thought his very existence was a threat to molest her.

Instead, he sees a glorious early morning pantyshot from a beautiful blonde who'd fallen to the ground. Given her clothing, she was definitely a foreigner as well.

"Ar-Are you okay?" He asked, hurrying to help her up and quickly averting his gaze before she noticed he was checking out her ass.

"Y-Yes." She squeaked out nervously, brushing the dust off of her clothes, "T-Thank you."

"Sure." Issei said with a smile, looking past her, "Look, your suitcase!"

She turned around and saw her clothes scattered all over the ground. It must have burst open when she fell. Hurriedly, she started picking them all up and Issei, looking at his watch, decided if he was going to be late for school anyway, he might as well give her a hand.

The very first thing he picked up, though, made his heart start being a bit faster. A pair of her pure white panties… She snatched them out of his hand the moment she saw he had them, but rather than slapping him and calling him a pervert (which is pretty much a normal greeting to all the girls he went to school with), she stuffed them into her suitcase with a red face.

"Thank you for all of your help." She bowed politely once they'd picked everything up.

"No trouble at all." He smiled back at her, "So, are you a traveler?"

"No, I was actually sent to work at the church in this town." She answered, holding the gold cross she had hung around her neck with her right hand, "But sadly, I seemed to have gotten a little turned around…"

Issei mentally weighed the options. Go to school or help the cute foreign nun with a heart of gold find her way to church and skip school for the day. It didn't even take a second to reach the only logical conclusion.

Taking her hand, Issei told her with a smile, "Come on, I'll show you the way."

"R-Really?" She gasped, eyes sparkling, "You don't have to-"

"Really, it's fine." He said, taking her suitcase before lying, "I was heading over that way myself, so I'm not even going far out of my way."

"Thank you-" She bowed again, but gasped, "I just realized I never got your name."

"Issei." He answered truthfully, "Issei Hyoudou."

"Thank you Issei." She said, "My name is Asia Argento."

The smile on her face made not just today, but just about every day of his life worthwhile.

* * *

On the way to the church, Issei showed Asia around the town, ignoring the strange looks from the townspeople either for not being in school or, if they actually knew him, having a girl that could stand to be around him. Though she didn't say much about it, even he could tell that she'd lived a pretty sheltered life up until now. Even the most mundane burger joint made her stare in amazement for several minutes. It took them nearly an hour to make it just across town to the church. From a distance, it seemed just fine, but as they drew closer, he became less and less sure it was safe.

"You sure this is the right place?" Issei asked after a few seconds, "This place is looking a little rundown…"

"Yes, I'd heard it probably would." She chuckled nervously, "That's part of why I'm here. To get everything in tiptop shape." Smiling at him again, she asked, "I know it doesn't seem like much, but if you'd like, please join me for a cup of tea as a thank you."

It took him several seconds to comprehend what she'd just said. No girl had asked him to drink tea with them since elementary school.

"That'd be lovely." He answered quickly to avoid seeming too awkward.

"Great!" She giggled, throwing open the doors of the church and beckoning him inside. The inside was even worse than the outside. Pews were thrown everywhere, crucifixes were broken in half, the altar was covered in beer cans and old garbage, and the floor wasn't much better. Everything he could see was covered in at least half an inch of dust. Asia's expression fell just a bit at the sight, but she returned to a smile after a moment.

"It might not seem like much, but it's home now." She said, gesturing him towards the back, "This just means that I'll have to work a bit harder than I was expecting!"

"I don't know, this seems like an awfully big job for just you to handle." Issei chuckled, "If you'd like, I'd be happy to lend a hand."

"Oh, please don't feel that you need to!" She said quickly, "Really, you've already helped me so much, I couldn't ask you to-"

"Really, I don't mind." He assured her, "Some of this stuff will be a little hard to move on your own. There's no way you could put all these pews back into place alone, right?"

Asia smiled again, "You're very kind, Issei."

Opening the door to the kitchen, there was a loud crash.

"Who's that?" Someone shouted angrily, throwing a glass bottle right next to the door. Issei quickly stood in front of Asia to protect her from whatever drunk or crazy bastard was throwing things at them. Sanding across from them was a man not much older than Issei himself, with short white hair and dressed as a priest. Though he wasn't sure, Issei was almost positive he had a gun at his waist.

"I-I'm sorry!" Asia said quickly, "Y-You must be Father Freed… I'm Asia Argento. I thought you were informed that I would be coming today…"

"Oh, the little saint." Freed grinned, walking across the room and glaring at Issei, "And what about this little shit? You got some little boy toy? I mean, I'm not one to judge, but couldn't you do better than this?"

Issei was momentarily at a loss for words after hearing what this priest was saying, but Asia quickly answered.

"I-It's not like that, Father! I'd lost my way, and he brought me here. I was going to treat him to some tea as a way of thanking him!"

"Well, at least your taste in men isn't that bad." Freed scoffed, walking out of the room.

"That guy was a jerk." Issei said once he'd regained the ability to speak.

"I'm sure he's just stressed out." Asia responded, quickly cleaning one of the tea kettles (easily as dirty as the rest of the church had been) and setting it on the stove, "I'm sure he's usually a wonderful man."

"I don't know, he seemed a little off to me." Issei said softly, but when Asia looked at him in confusion, he smiled, "Probably my imagination. Anyway, once we've had some tea, let's get started on cleaning this place up, alright?"

"Thank you, Issei." Asia said with tears at the corner of her eyes, "Meeting you truly has been a blessing."

* * *

As much as he would've liked to, there's no way his parents would let him skip school for the next few days to help Asia, so he had to make do with seeing her after school. Evidently, his absence for the day didn't change anything (at least, not for the better. Now people were talking about him spending the day with whatever girl he'd manage to hypnotize into servitude or some nonsense like that.), but his mood had improved by leaps and bounds. He didn't give a shit if the entire school hates him when he got to see Asia's smiling face every day.

After about three days, they'd managed to get most of the small stuff, like sweeping everything up, dusting everything, and repairing the smaller damage, and now all that remained was the massive projects, like moving the overturned pews and fixing the broken windows. Even with the two of them, it was probably going to take them most of the day to do it. He could probably ask Matsuda and Motohama, but there wasn't a chance he wanted those pervs to know about Asia. They'd certainly try and use her for their own foul purposes.

After another long day of picking up trash around the church, clearing out some of the rooms in the back, and chatting like old friends, Issei stretched, glancing at the clock. Seeing it was around nine, he smiled at Asia, "So, what should we do next? Since I haven't got school tomorrow, I can probably stay another hour or so before my parents get worried."

"I think this is a good place to stop for today." Asia smiled back, wiping the sweat from her forehead, "I wouldn't want to keep you from your family, after all." As Issei opened his mouth to reply that it was fine, she continued, "And besides, Father Freed and I were going out-"

"Where the hell are you!?" The angry priest shouted from downstairs.

"Speak of the devil…" Issei grumbled softly. Despite Asia's assurances the first day they'd meet, Issei hadn't seen any sign of a 'wonderful man' underneath that angry, foul mouthed excuse for a priest. Even Asia was seeming to have a hard time defending him anymore, and she'd been trying to clean on the opposite side of the church to avoid disturbing him.

"I'd better go." Asia said with a sad smile, "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course you will." He replied, and she poured him another cup of tea.

"Stay as long as you want, and be careful on your way home." She said, bowing from the doorway and running off.

"Where the hell were you?" Issei heard the priest shout less than a minute after Asia left.

"I'm sorry, I was just saying goodbye to Isse-" Asia started before Issei heard something unbelievable. Clearly audible even from a different room, it was a slap. Something hit the ground immediately after, and he could unmistakably hear Asia sob.

Anger surged through him, and he ran out of the room just in time to see Asia getting to her feet, he cheek red and tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Asia!" He shouted standing between her and the priest, "What the hell is wrong with you, you son of a bitch!?" He said, grabbing him by the shirt.

Freed didn't even flinch at his tone, "So, trying to man up to save the little witch, are you?" He smirked, and Issei heard a loud crack, followed by pain going through his leg.

"Issei!" Asia's voice shouted from behind him as he fell to the ground, and when he looked up, Freed had a pistol pointed at his head.

"If you're gonna try and be a man, be prepared to die like one." Freed grinned, and Asia knocked him back.

"Please, leave him alone!" Asia begged, standing between them.

"Really? Are you going to throw everything away over this guy?" Freed smirked, aiming the gun to try and find a way to hit him without hitting her, but she wouldn't let him, "She won't be happy to hear that, you know?"

"I know that, but please, just this once, forgive him, father." Asia pleaded, and Freed sighed.

"Fine, whatever. Be grateful, little shit. The sweet sister saved you this time. Now I'm leaving. If you haven't set up the barrier by the time that I get started with the exorcism, it'll be on you to tell her why everything went to hell."

As soon as he left, Asia started to cry, "I'm so sorry, Issei." She said, wiping away her tears, "I never wanted you to get dragged into this."

"What's going on?" Issei asked, trying to stand, but the pain in his leg was too much and he lurched forward.

"Here, let me see." Asia said quickly as Issei sat back down. There was blood seeping through his pant leg, and a small pool underneath. Issei was about to recommend calling an ambulance when Asia held out her hand. A faint green glow poured out from her hand, and a sudden warmth fell onto his leg, The pulses of pain became smaller and smaller until they'd stopped completely.

Issei couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his leg. Aside from the blood, there wasn't any sign of the wound.

"This is my power." Asia said with a smile as Issei got back to his feet, "God gave me the ability to heal others. I suppose that's pretty much all I'm good for."

"That's not true!" ISsei protested immediately, "Asia, you're a wonderful person. You shouldn't be hanging around that guy!"

"That's not true." She shook her head and got to her feet, "Issei, I'm sorry to get you involved in all of this. I think it'd be best if you don't come here again."

"No way." Issei answered immediately, "Asia, listen-"

Asia hugged him out of nowhere, and he could hear her crying into his chest. After a moment of just standing there in shock, he went to hug her back when she pushed him away with all her strength. As he stumbled back, she ran for the door and disappeared.

Two hours later, he made it home and, ignoring his mother and father asking from the next room over where he had been, Issei went upstairs, changed clothes, and went to bed. The events of the last few hours kept playing back in his head. Part of him wanted to believe it was all just a dream, but the blood on his pants proved it wasn't. Despite everything, he laid his head down on his pillow and closed his eyes. As he did, he made a promise to himself.

When he woke up, he was going to talk with Asia again and find out what the hell was going on.

* * *

The next morning, Issei got out of bed, the memories of the night before still vivid in his mind. Looking at his clothes from last night, he saw the blood. Clenching a fist, he left to find her, and he'd convince her to ditch that 'priest'.

The pain of being shot like that still scared him, but even still, he wasn't going to let that stop him. He had to save Asia. That much was obvious.

Unfortunately, he didn't have anything resembling a weapon, let alone something that can stand up to someone with a gun, so he was at a bit of a disadvantage. Ideally, he'd find her somewhere far away from priest. Somewhere public, where he wouldn't be able to try anything. But that was the best case scenario, and he seriously doubted it would be that eas-

No sooner did that thought cross his mind when he saw familiar blond hair out of the corner of his eye. Turning so quickly the people walking behind him bumped into him, he saw her. Walking away from him on the opposite side of the street. Every few seconds, she looked over her shoulder, but she hadn't seemed to notice him. Ignoring the people around him, he waited until there was a short gap in traffic and sprinted across the street before running straight for her.

As soon as he grabbed her shoulder, he felt her freeze up and start shaking.

"Asia, are you okay?" He asked immediately, and she nearly collapsed.

"I-Issei?" She replied softly, "W-What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you and saw you across the street." He answered, "Listen, we need to talk, alright?"

She didn't seem to surprised by that and nodded. But both of them were in the way just standing in the middle of the sidewalk, so Issei took her hand and led her into the nearby park.

Sitting on one of the unoccupied benches, Asia started to talk. Issei didn't say a word as she went through her life's story. Despite trying to sound like it hadn't bothered her, Issei could tell that the rejection of the church had been a crushing blow to her.

"After I ran away, I joined an organization that took in people like me." She ended with a soft smile, "And I'm glad I did, because I met you, Issei."

"Asia, don't go back to that church." Issei said after a moment. He wasn't smart enough to do it any other way. All he could do is try and stop her directly.

"Issei…"

"That guy-!" Issei growled, punching his leg, "He's messed up, but more than that, he hit you, Asia!"

"I know…" She nodded, tears welling up in her eyes, "And after last night… but I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Than come with me." Issei said immediately, "I'm sure I can convince my parents!"

"I couldn't…" Asia shook her head, before adding, "I don't want to drag you into this any more than I already have, Issei."

"That's alright." Issei answered taking her hand, "Because you're not dragging me into anything. I'm here because I want to be. Asia, give me a chance to help you. I promise, I won't let him hurt you any more. That's what friends are for, right?"

As soon as he said that, she started to cry, and he immediately thought he'd said something wrong. As he struggled to try and think of what to say, she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Issei." She cried into his chest, "Thank you."

"How utterly adorable." A cold voice said from behind them, and Issei felt Asia stiffen in his arms, "I wasn't expecting her to run into you of all people, but I guess this is not your lucky day."

Issei turned towards the voice, and found himself face to face with the same girl who'd asked him out several weeks ago. She was even wearing the same clothes.

You're, the one from before…" Issei started, but he heard Asia's voice come out as a hoarse whisper.

"Lady… Raynare."

"I'd heard that you ran away after last night's exorcism, but I never guessed that you'd met this loser." Raynare giggled, "Come now, Asia, isn't he a little beneath you?"

"No, he's not!" Asia shouted, "Issei's the kindest, most gentle man I've met!"

"Well, maybe, but in the end, it won't really change anything." She answered, stepping towards them, "Now then, Asia, it's time for us to go back. The ritual's tonight, and we can't have our precious pawn acting on her own, now can we?"

"So, it's true…" Asia said, tearing up, "You just want me for my power."

"Give the girl a medal." she giggled again, holding out her hand, "Now, let's go."

Asia took a single step back, which was all Issei needed to see. Stepping in front of her, he shouted, "Stay away from Asia! She's got nothing to do with you."

Raynare actually seemed taken aback by his shout, but she laughed anyway, "A piece of advice, kid. I was planning to kill you once I'd gotten her power, but if you don't get out of my way, I might decide not to wait. Your Sacred Gear can't beat me, whatever it is. Give up on the girl, and maybe, just maybe, you might have a chance of escaping."

"I refuse." Issei said immediately, "No way I'm going to hand Asia over to a bitch like you!" His hand suddenly felt hot as it swelled up, forming a red gauntlet on his left hand.

Raynare's giggles turned into full blown laughter, "Figured a virgin like you would disappoint, but damn if it isn't sad to see. A twice critical? That's the 'great power' this kid possesses? Geez, I guess even Lord Azazel can be wrong sometimes." Seeing both Issei and Asia's expressions, she smirked, "Allow me to explain, just so you don't die without knowing. That Sacred Gear of yours allows you to double your power. Nothing more."

"So what!" Issei shouted, and the jewel on the gauntlet turned red, "That's all I nee-"

Issei collapsed to his ground, eyes widening as he felt something wet on his shirt. Staring down, a bloody hole in his stomach was dying his white shirt red, without any trace of the weapon that might have inflicted a wound like that. Immediately, he felt the intense pain rip through his body, causing him to collapse to the ground in agony.

"This sacred gear, in the hands of a strong opponent, could be a threat." Raynare said, lowering her hand, "But if you don't have any power to start with, what good would doubling it do? Doubling zero still gives you zero, brat."

Issei's vision was already going blurry, and he could feel the blood pooling beneath him, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the girl in front of him. A small soothing sensation touched the open wound, and he looked back at Asia.

"You have to run!" He gasped, "Get out of here."

"Feel free to run." Raynare added, conjuring a pink spear of light into her hand, "It won't do any good, of course. I'll be back for you just as soon as I finish off your little knight in shining armor."

"...I'll go with you." Asia said softly, staring to look at Raynare even while her hands slowly recovered his wounds, "I'll go, so please leave Issei alone."

"See? At least one of you has some sense." Raynare said, dropping her spear of light, "he doesn't really mean anything to me at this point. I don't mind letting him go for now."

"Asia, don't!" Issei shouted, struggling to get up, but his arms were too weak. Even with the stomach wound mostly healed, he couldn't do anything.

Ignoring his pleas, Asia stepped towards Raynare. Looking back, she smiled, "I'm sorry, Issei, but this is goodbye. I pray for all your happiness."

"I wouldn't hold my breath for that." Raynare snickered, black feathered wings appearing on her back, "I'll be back to kill you soon. Run if you think you can."

"W-Wait!" Issei shouted, struggling to get back to his feet, but it was too late, and Asia's smile disappeared in a shower of black feathers.

* * *

Asia stared at Issei for as long as she was able, but before long, she was soaring over the town in Raynare's grasp. Even if she tried to resist, she'd only die from the fall.

Not that it mattered, since she was dead either way. Tears flooded her eyes again, but it wasn't because she was afraid. She was prepared for this, after all. But Raynare had already made up her mind. Issei's been saved, but not for long. All she could do was pray that, somehow, he manages to escape.

"You should be proud, you know." Raynare giggled, "After all, you're the key to giving us the ultimate power. The devils won't have a chance now."

Asia didn't respond. She was done talking. They slowly descended to the church, where Father Freed and the other exorcists, as well as the three fallen angels.

"So, you found the little bitch?" Freed said, walking up to her and punching her in the face. The force knocked her to the ground, and she could taste blood in her mouth, but she still didn't say a word.

"That's enough, Freed." Raynare ordered, "I need her unscathed."

"This little bitch nearly got me killed last night." Freed spit, "She ran off without setting the barrier!"

"And she'll be punished for that. "Raynare assured him, grabbing Asia by the shirt and dragging her back to her feet, "Regardless, once we've finished tonight, even Gremory won't pose a threat to me."

"So, does that mean I get the red haired bitch?" Freed asked, licking his lips as a chill ran up Asia's spine.

"If you want to take your anger out on her, be my guest." she answered, "But for now, we have to get the ceremony ready. Make sure there aren't any disruptions."

"And if Gremory should start sticking her nose into our affairs?" Donashek asked, and he was answered by Metelt.

"Obviously, we eliminate her. That shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"Of course not." Raynare confirmed, "She's the little sister of Lucifer, after all. Our standing should rise quite a bit."

"Understood. "The three angels said, taking flight to patrol the skies around he church.

"Freed, guard the entrance. The rest of you, with me." She barked, dragging Asia into the sanctuary. The magic circles had already been drawn ahead of time, some of them by Asia herself at Raynare's request. At the time, she'd thought it was merely a way to return divine protection to the church, but now, it's purpose was all too clear.

Asia's hands and feet were chained to the wall in the back, squarely in the center of the largest circle.

"Now, it's just a matter of time." Raynare said, staring at her watch, "If I'm not careful, it might not be fully extracted, and wouldn't that be a waste."

Asia blocked her out entirely. Her fate was sealed the moment she agreed to come back. Instead of resisting the inevitable, she'd spend her last minutes in prayer. Giving thanks to God for allowing her to help so many people, and a single selfish prayer to protect a boy who didn't have anything to do with this. If her sins required her death, she'd accept that punishment, but Issei was innocent, so surely he could still be saved.

"Two minutes left." Raynare said gleefully, and in some small part of her mind, she was ready for this to finally end.

Her only regret was that she wouldn't be able to see Issei again.

"Now, let's get sta-"

A loud bang rocked the church above, causing several of the exorcists to fall. Another bang, and the door quite literally flew open, flying halfway through the room into the crowd of exorcists.

"Sorry I'm late, Asia. " A familiar voice whispered in the silent room, and her eyes snapped open.

"Issei..!"

* * *

It hurt.

With every step, his body hurt. Asia had mostly healed the wound in his stomach, but with every step, it felt as though the wound might reopen. Even still, he kept walking. The town was strangely empty for the early evening, and the few people on the streets, although they stared at his bloodstained shirt, made no attempt to stop him.

He still hadn't deactivated his sacred gear. Weak though it may be, it was his only weapon to save Asia. He couldn't risk deactivating it and not being able to reactivate it when needed. The closer he got to the church, the quieter it got, until he couldn't even hear the beating of his own heart.

From above, he saw three streaks of light flying towards him. Without even pausing, he dodged them and kept walking. An unfamiliar man in a trenchcoat appeared beside him, pale blue sword in hand, but his movements were too slow. With a single blow, Issei bashed his gauntlet against the fallen angel's face, and he crumpled silently to the ground.

Two girls were the next to appear. One tall with incredible boobs, the other a blond haired girl with a flat chest, but now wasn't the time to concern himself with boobs, as unusual as that was. Just like before, he lashed out at the two of them, and both fall without a sound.

Nothing else tried to stop him from reaching the church.

He was almost there. Just a little bit longer, and he could save Asia. After that, he'd deal with the consequences. He just had to hold out a little bit longer.

Inside the church, he saw that bastard white haired priest, still flapping his lips as always. For the first time, he noticed that he couldn't hear anything, but he had a job to do.

"Where's Asia?" He asked, and the priest just laughed and charged at him, sword and gun in hand. The bullet hit his leg, sending blood flying in all directions, but it didn't even slow him down. He'd already lost all feeling in the legs. Adrenaline was all that was keeping him going at this point.

Once Freed saw that the bullets weren't going to do anything, he charged with his sword, but compared to the Fallen Angels he'd killed on the way, Freed was barely even moving. The sword of light bounced harmlessly off the gauntlet on his hand, and Issei grabbed his wrist as hard as he could, shattering it completely. With a solid punch to the gut, Freed flew backwards and didn't move. Walking towards him slowly, Issei saw a trapdoor behind the altar. Heading below, He punched down the door and walked into the room.

Asia was chained to the wall opposite him, and around thirty more exorcists like Freed were filling the room, with the girl standing beside Asia.

Issei gave Asia a reassuring smile, "Sorry I'm late, Asia." He said, walking through the group who seemed too shocked to react to him at all.

Even the Fallen Angel, Raynare, didn't seem to know what to make of him, but she eventually growled, "Kill him already!"

Her words drove the exorcists into action, but he didn't care. All of them were too weak to hurt him, so he ignored them and kept moving. Any who stood in his way were battered to the side. Finally, when he saw a clear path forward, he took it, dashing forward with all his speed and punching Raynare into the wall. A torrent of blood poured from her mouth, and she collapsed to the ground, breathing, but struggling to get to her feet.

"Issei, is that really you?" Asia asked, tears pouring out of her eye, and he smiled again.

"Of course it's me. Now let's go. We've got so many more fun things to do."

"Cocky brat..!" Raynare growled, shooting a spear of light at Issei, who dodged easily and pulled Asia's chains from the wall. Holding her in his arms, Issei walked from the room, leaving Raynare half dead and most of the exorcists horrified.

* * *

At the top of the staircase, Issei's body finally gave out. Asia rushed to his side, watching in horror as he coughed up blood. His sacred gear had disappeared, and the skin beneath it was blackened, almost like it were burnt. The wounds on his legs were bleeding as well, and his heart was barely beating at all.

"Please don't die, Issei!" Asia pleaded, pouring all of her powering into him. The wounds in his legs closed, his heart rate increased, but the damage to his arm wasn't changing at all.

After nearly an hour of sustained healing, after her tears had long since dried up, Issei's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey." He coughed slightly, "How're you doing, gorgeous?" He joked, and she hugged him as tightly as she could.

"You idiot!" She scolded softly, tearing flowing once again, "How could you risk yourself like that?"

"I didn't have a choice." He groaned, sitting up slowly and brushing away her tears, "If I hadn't you would've died, so this was the better option."

Asia hugged him again, crying softly into his chest, and Issei lightly stroked the back of her hair, "Asia, let's go back to my house. I promise, you'll love it there. We can enroll you at my school, and you'll make so many frie-"

Issei's words stopped abruptly, and Asia felt something warm and wet trickle down her face before Issei fell backwards. Looking up, she saw a hole in the middle of his forehead, and his eyes utterly lifeless. His smile was still etched onto his dead face.

"That meddlesome dragon really almost made a mess of things." Someone said, walking into the church, "If he hadn't lost that power when he did, it might've ruined everything… But no matter, I've got what I want, Asia."

The way he said her name made her skin crawl, but she didn't even consciously notice. She was too busy trying to heal the hole in Issei's head. The man just laughed at her efforts.

"You can heal him all you want. It won't make a difference. He's dead, and even you can't bring people back from the dead."

The hole closed, but Issei's heart didn't beat. He wasn't breathing.

He was gone.

Tears flowed down Asia face as she looked up. At the entrance of the church, she saw the devil she'd healed months earlier, the devil who'd gotten her excommunicated, staring down at her with a sadistic grin.

"So, have you given up yet?" He asked, walking forward, "He's dead, and that's all there is to it."

"...Why?" Asia asked him, her throat raw from sobbing, "Why'd you do this? Issei was a good man… He'd never hurt anyone, yet you…"

"Why?" He smirked, "Because it would hurt you, that's why." He answered, standing just in front of her and licking his lips, "That look on your face is perfect. Nothing else gets me harder than seeing someone hurting like this."

The doors to the church opened, and more girls wearing nun outfits walked into the room, all of their faces expressionless.

"Master Diodora, the remnants of the fallen angels' group have been dealt with." One of them said, kneeling in front of the door.

"Good. Then make sure no one interrupts my fun." Diodora ordered and they all bowed. Seeing Asia's expression, he chuckled, "You'll become like them very soon, Asia, but first…" With one hand, he grabs Issei's limp body and throws it out the window despite Asia's cries, "If he were alive, I might have left him here. It would've been fun to see his expression when I raped you, but there's no reason to leave him otherwise."

Asia tried to run after him, but Diodora grabbed her by the back of the shirt.

"Where do you think you're going?" He laughed maniacally, but she kept pulling and pulling until her shirt was torn off completely. Ignoring the fact that she was topless, Asia ran towards the window, but one of the girls from earlier grabbed hold of her before she made it halfway.

"Well, what can I say?" Diodora said, looking her up and down with a savage grin, "I do like you better this way. Particularly around here-" He said, groping her breasts as roughly as he pleased before grabbing her by the hair and dragging her to the altar. With one blast, the bible and crosses laid out upon the altar were blown away, so he threw her down on top of it.

Her tears started to flow again, but Diodora simply licked them up.

"Not to worry." He whispered into her ear, "Struggle all you want. It won't be the last time. Before long, you'll be just as obedient as all of them, so it'll be fine if you resist me. It'll make breaking you all the sweeter..."

Asia pleaded with him, but deep down, she knew it wouldn't matter. He tore off the last of her clothes, and she closed her eyes, blocking out everything and just thinking of Issei. The tears fell again, but she tried her best to ignore everything and picture his smile. Remembering the fun they'd had just earlier this week, even if it felt like a lifetime ago.

* * *

After nearly two hours, Diodora let out a laugh. His newest conquest lay beneath him, her eyes already broken like so many others. He'd trampled on so many girls of faith, he knew the moment he'd gotten to her. Pulling up his pants, he slipped a hand into his pocket and brought out his final piece, a bishop. She was already his, whether she liked it or not, but he might as well make it official. Unlike some of the other girls he had back home, her powers would prove useful in a rating game, so she was worth the piece for more reasons than one.

"Prepare the circle." He said to the rest of his peerage, who'd stood silently as he claimed their newest sister, Asia Argento.

Reaching forward to place the bishop piece onto her naked chest, he dropped it to the floor. Chuckling at his own clumsiness, he tried to pick it up, only to realize that his fingers were starting to swell. An awful pain ripped through his body, and he let out a scream, but the swelling started to spread. In desperation, he cut his own arm off, only to watch in horror as the arm continued to swell more and more until it literally burst.

Asia Argento slowly sat up, eyes red from crying and lips bleeding from being slapped more than a few times, and he involuntarily took a step back. Her eyes weren't dead like the rest of the girls. They were broken, certainly, but they still held strength. Strength and anger. A pale green light was given off by her entire body, and it radiated through the room. When he'd last felt it, the light was comforting and eased his pain. But this was the opposite. He could feel her hatred, directed at all of the ones she blamed for the dragon's death. One by one, all of the members of his peerage started to scream, their bodies swelling up just like his arm, but much, much faster, and within moments, the screams had stopped. The walls of the church were painted with blood, enough to turn even his stomach.

"You…" Asia spoke the first word she'd said since he'd started raping her, "You killed Issei, didn't you?"

It wasn't a question so much as a declaration, so he quickly raised a barrier and tried to escape him, but the waves of green light bypassed his barrier entirely. The pain returned, multiplied by the thousand-fold, and he couldn't even channel his magic properly. Immediately, he started pleading, but nothing changed. His arm was the first go, bursting and showering him with blood. The swelling continued to spread, completely blocking his mouth and throat to silence him before moving up to his eyes.

The last thing he'd ever see was her starting back at him, her eyes cold and lifeless, but a soft reflexive smile on her face.

* * *

I feel like I've done something awful by publishing this, but it had to be done. I've been planning to use this version of Asia as a Villian/Anti-Hero in future stories, so I might as well publish it now rather then rehash the chapter whenever I decide to use her. Anyway, comments are welcome, even if they're just calling me a sadistic bastard who's tainted something pure and innocent.


End file.
